La soga
by Jolio
Summary: Un experimento.
1. Chapter 1

**La soga.**

Sin fines de lucro.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Encendió el primer cigarrillo de la mañana antes de abrir las cortinas para espiar el desolado exterior. Con cierto desasosiego contempló la escarcha acumulada en la entrada de su hogar cubriendo buena parte del jardín, matando el césped de por si arruinado que decoraba su hogar. Ya desanimado por la forma en que comenzó su día apagó presionándola contra la ventana y la arrojó al suelo, recordando que dentro de poco tendría que arreglar la luz del pórtico y reparar el marco de la puerta para que el viento no se colase. Se puso de pie haciendo caso omiso de la sensación de vértigo que lo poseían cada nuevo amanecer y se dirigió al baño, ignorando por completo la silueta ennegrecida que colgaba desde el techo de su cuarto y que se mecía lentamente sobre la cama, contemplando con evidente tristeza al hombre que había extraviado su camino.

No encendió las luces del pasillo, conocía el camino como la palma de su mano.

Al llegar al tocador examinó su rostro, tenía una pequeña cortada en la barbilla gracias a una pelea con su anterior casero, ojeras por las horas que pasaba de noche tratando de conciliar el sueño y un tono nada sano en sus mejillas. El hombre que se veía a si mismo en la superficie del cristal era apenas una sombra del Lincoln al que recordaba, pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que viese a ese Lincoln que bien podría estar hablando de mundos completamente opuestos.

Ahogó el pánico con una bocanada de aire, después, se enjuagó el rostro con agua helada para desvanecer a los demonios del sueño.

El hombre del espejo se marchó, y el Lincoln que permaneció detrás estuvo al fin listo para enfrentar otro día.

En aquella vieja casa suburbana que era demasiado grande para alguien que vivía solo pasaba sus días repitiendo una rutina inútil, escribiendo frases sin sentido que al cabo de un rato terminaban en la chimenea alimentando las brasas siempre moribundas del hogar. En la vieja casa olvidada por el tiempo se desenvolvía en ese ejercicio nauseabundo que era su existencia.

Estaba harto de vivir allí.

Se sentó a leer el periódico y recortó algunos cupones, luego, se dio una ducha rápida y vistió su traje de dos piezas. Terminó como de costumbre cerca de las seis treinta y al cabo de media hora más condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Trabajo seis horas completas llenando sellos y estampillas, almorzó en un restaurante cercano y volvió a trabajar por cuatro horas más.

Volvió a casa a la misma hora de siempre, aparcó el auto en la entrada y se encerró detrás de la pesada puerta de nogal que aseguró con una combinación de pestillos y candados.

Leyó por media hora y vio algo de televisión, estaban dando repeticiones del bote del amor, un programa soso que solía disfrutar en su niñez pero que en el presente apenas lograba captar su interés.

Llegada cierta hora apagó el televisor y subió al segundo piso, allí, entró al baño y examinó nuevamente su rostro.

El hombre del espejo le sonrió de forma macabra, apuntando con el indice izquierdo al parche de bellos blancos que decoraba su rostro como cada tarde desde que cumpliese los diecisiete años. Lincoln cogió algo de jabón, lo empapó y comenzó a esparcir la mezcla sobre su barbilla, después buscó una navaja en el gabinete tras el espejo y comenzó a rasurarse. Finiquitó la tarea con una pizca de colonia, quemando los pequeños cortes que a veces decoraban su mentón.

El hombre del espejo no sonreía más.

La desconección aparente entre uno y otro tuvo lugar al igual que el día anterior, vencido por sus demonios, se dejó llevar por la gravedad y plantó ambos pies firmes sobre el felpudo del baño.

El hombre del espejo se despidió como cada noche y le anunció que lo vería al día siguiente, indicando que tendría tiempo para expulsar el veneno que llenaba sus entrañas.

–Odio que esta casa sea tan grande, odio los cuartos vacíos–

Se enjuagó el rostro una y otra vez, el animal humano en su interior le mordía los talones rogando que pronto perdiese el control y destrozase algo, aquella ansiedad latente en su pecho comenzó a manifestarse en otro ataque de ira que tuvo que ahogar, so pena acabase nuevamente encerrado en su cuarto después de partir una puerta o reventar una ventana, contando las horas hasta el amanecer.

–Odio que todo este en silencio–, murmuró, –No debería ser así–

Vio su muñeca imaginando que el dichoso reloj de Lisa seguía allí.

Pero el reloj nunca existió, todo el mundo lo sabía.

El reloj era un invento de su mente al que no podía dejar ir.

A los once años lo encontraron medio muerto en su habitación, apenas consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Alguien le había dado una paliza, alguien lo arrastró adentro de la casa, hasta su habitación y lo dejó tirado junto a una soga que colgaba del techo.

Y Lincoln no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era, ni por qué lo había hecho.

A partir de ese momento cayó en una espiral de la que creía no haber salido, en especial porque lo que le hicieron debió haber arruinado algo dentro de su cabeza, algo importante.

Pasó mucho tiempo en un estado deplorable, el chico Loud que parecía conocerlo todo y que estaba convencido de no pertenecer a esa realidad. Lincoln aprendió muy temprano que no era nadie, y que fuese lo que fuese que estuviese buscando en ese pueblo ya no existía.

No había un reloj en su muñeca porque tal cosa era imposible, tan imposible como sus recuerdos de otra vida.

–Odio mi maldito trabajo, odio a los hijos de perra de la oficina, odio al asqueroso anciano que vive al lado y al bastardo de la tienda, odio a los imbéciles de la casa de junto por no rentar el maldito lugar y dejarlo para los mapaches–

Sin siquiera darse cuenta había comenzado a golpear el fregadero. Su cepillo de dientes, el hilo dental y cualquier otra cosa en su superficie fueron a dar al piso.

–¿Por qué sigo aquí, esperando?–

De un momento a otro comenzó a escuchar a alguien golpeando la puerta del tocador, fue entonces que sus puños fueron contra el espejo que se partió a la mitad, para luego arrancarlo de cuajo y lanzarlo a la bañera.

Estaba enfermo de todo, trece años y contando, trece años y contando, ¡cada día y cada maldita hora esperando!

Trece años y contando… ¿por cuánto tiempo más se quedaría allí?

El dolor en sus nudillos enmudeció en cierta medida el estallido en su corazón al escucharlas subir por la escalera y tocar a la puerta del baño.

En trece malditos años no había logrado aceptar que ellas ya no existían y solo podía preguntarse por cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de aguantar.

Las paredes estaban impregnadas por la peste del tabaco y la humedad, odiaba ambas esencias, odiaba lo difícil que era suprimir aquellos recuerdos que no deberían de existir. Como una cadena, cada mancha en las paredes y el suelo, cada clavo y clavija habían logrado atar su corazón a una propiedad derruida, sepultando al hombre bajo el peso terrible que era la ausencia de cualquier otra alma. Allí, en esa casa habitada por fantasmas de la que no se podía desprender y que estaba seguro se convertiría en su tumba.

La puerta seguía resonando y ahora escuchaba gente paseándose en el pasillo.

–¿Cuánto más vas a tardarte?–, escuchó decir a alguien con marcado aburrimiento.

Lincoln le dio un puñetazo al muro amoldando la fundación de yeso a la forma de su mano, la violencia era una enfermedad diaria que lo empujaba de regreso a la recriminación.

No podía estar escuchando voces nuevamente, no había nadie allá afuera.

–¿Estas bien hermanito?, ¿necesitas ayuda?–

Esa de allá afuera no era Leni, porque Leni no existía, Leni era un fragmento de su imaginación, la vergüenza que lo arrastraba a pedir perdón cuando hablaba consigo mismo.

–¿Linky?–

–¡CALLATE!–

Definitivamente no era Leni llorando del otro lado, ni Lori resoplando molesta, ni Luna ni Luan ni ninguna otra persona.

–Bro…–

Pateó la bañera y la puerta, la azotó al abrirla y buscó en todas direcciones, con la mirada desenfocada y la convicción de que no le quedaba mucho para quebrarse por completo mientras que las voces de sus hermanas se difuminaban en la nada.

–Perdón hermanita, ¿sigues allí verdad?, Leni, Luna… por favor dime que sigues aquí, dime que no te has ido–

Quería rogarles por su perdón, es que a veces… a veces se sentía tan frustrado que decía cosas que en realidad no sentía, cosas que de otro modo jamas se atrevería a mencionar.

Las amaba tanto, eran su mundo, su todo y no quería que ellas lo odiaran, no podría vivir de ese modo.

¿Por qué no lo escuchaban?, ¿por qué se habían ido?

–Cualquiera… al menos debe quedar una…–

Fue de habitación en habitación buscándolas, pero cada recamara estaba deshabitada, tal y como se había cerciorado la noche anterior antes de ir a dormir.

Aquella tumba de madera y mortero jugaba con su cerebro, haciendo que la silueta en su habitación se meciese de forma violenta y errática hasta detenerse de golpe.

Nuevamente estaba solo.

–No hay nadie–, se lamentó Lincoln mientras bajaba por la escalera para recoger la pala, la escoba y una bolsa de basura.

Volvió al segundo piso cabizbajo, se trataba del tercer espejo que había perdido en el año, si seguía así tendría que considerar seriamente el conseguir una lamina de aluminio pulida para usarla en lugar del cristal, o quizás comprar un espejo de mejor calidad.

Para cuando terminó de sacar los trozos de espejo de la bañera ya pasaba de medianoche, se quitó el traje y arrojó su camisa al cesto de ropa sucia, dentro de un par de días tocaba bajar al sótano a encargarse de eso, pero por mientras, se enfocaría en dormir.

Al igual que otras noches, cruzó ambas manos debajo de su cabeza y cerró los ojos firmemente, dejando a un lado de la cama la cajetilla de cigarrillos y el encendedor además de un vaso con agua por si empezaba a ahogarse.

La silueta negra del techo giró lentamente para encontrarlo, y hasta el amanecer, se quedó flotando sobre el cuerpo cansado de Lincoln Loud.

 _Trece años antes._

– _Lo siento Lincoln, uno de los dos tiene que quedarse–_

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus oídos se inflamaron mientras que un agudo dolor en su temple lo puso de rodillas, alguien le había partido la cara con una pesada piedra antes de robar sus cosas y dejarlo por muerto en medio de la calle._

 _La oscuridad fue el inicio._

 _Apenas logró abrir un ojo para darse cuenta de que sus muñecas estaban inmovilizadas y llenas de agujas, estaba mareado y tenía la boca seca. Apenas podía comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

 _No tardó mucho en volver a dormir._

 _Para cuando recobró la consciencia descubrió que lo habían encontrado en casa y que al parecer, lo habían asaltado. También descubrió que la policía llevaba buscándolo desde hacia un tiempo luego de que se fugase de la casa de tía Ruth, y aunque seguía sin comprender qué diantres hacía viviendo con ella no tuvo tiempo para hacer más preguntas, porque entonces una enfermera entró en la habitación y le informó a los oficiales que ya se había acabado su tiempo y que necesitaban dejarlo dormir._

 _Quiso protestar, pero tenía la boca tan seca que no pudo hacer mucho más que guardar silencio mientras su consciencia se desvanecía._

 _Al cabo de un par de semanas vino el siguiente golpe, al descubrir de que el motivo por el cual ninguna de sus hermanas ni sus padres habían aparecido para visitarlo se debía a que estaban muertos._

 _No lo creyó en un principio porque no era posible. Lincoln estaba completamente seguro de que le estaban mintiendo, incluso… incluso cuando lo llevaron a ver la casa. No estaba completamente calcinada como temía, pero el trazo de las flamas sobre la madera era evidente, las ventanas habían estallado producto del calor dejando en los marcos chamuscados grandes marcas negruzcas que se extendían por los muros y hasta el tejado parcialmente derruido._

 _De eso tampoco recordaba mucho, salvo el haber gritado hasta que alguien lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa y el sueño volvió a reclamarlo en un pinchazo._

 _El resto del tiempo que demoró su recuperación estuvo compuesto de conversaciones que apenas entendía, todo esto mientras se rendía frente a la pesadilla que era su nueva vida._

– _Sigue sin responder, ¿crees que fue demasiado?–_

– _Ya se acostumbrará. Por ahora, esto es todo lo que podemos hacer–_

 _El goteo incesante de una sonda, el pitido enloquecedor de las maquinas y los sollozos fantasmales de los otros chicos perturbados que se hallaban detrás de los delgados muros que componían su prisión. No solo experimentaba una suerte de desconección general entre sus recuerdos y el mundo consciente, sino que además, se estaba deslizando de forma lenta y segura en una forma siniestra de auto castigo. Llegó a creer por bastante tiempo que había hecho algo especialmente perverso y que por eso se hallaba allí, que merecía estar encerrado y sufriendo porque de otro modo no se explicaba el que sus hermanas y sus padres estuviesen muertos._

 _Nada tenía sentido._

– _Pobre chico, el perder a toda su familia lo quebró por completo–_

 _Trató de ahogar las voces de los enfermeros tarareando una canción, pero el esfuerzo fue inútil. No había modo de silenciar esa tragedia._

 _Estaba tan cansado de todo, incluso con el tratamiento de por medio creía estar más allá de toda ayuda posible._

– _Fue toda una tragedia lo de la familia Loud, y pensar que él se salvo por accidente. Imagina que hubiese estado adentro con el resto–_

 _Lincoln sonrió al escuchar eso, ¿qué tan malo hubiese sido?, sabía que su familia no había sufrido. Todos se quedaron dormidos producto de las emanaciones tóxicas de modo que el fuego ni siquiera los incomodó. No sonaba tan terrible cuando lo ponía así, aunque luego recordaba que Lily era apenas una bebé y a veces le costaba quedarse dormida, o que Lisa se quedaba hasta tarde sin que sus padres lo supiesen para completar algún experimento._

 _Que Lana o Lola perderían el tiempo discutiendo por alguna tontería antes de ir a buscarlo como intermediario._

 _O que Lucy le estaría leyendo poemas a Edwing._

 _Lynn lo acosaría para divertirse un rato a sus expensas, al igual que Luan con esas bromas que a veces se le salían de control_

 _Luna le cantaría una nueva canción, y charlarían de esto o aquello._

 _Leni lo buscaría para decirle que lo quería, porque Leni no necesitaba excusas para hacer esa clase de cosas y Lori… incluso Lori aparecería de vez en cuando para preguntar como estaba…_

 _Y ya no las vería, a ninguna de ellas._

Abrió los ojos a la misma hora de siempre, saltó de la cama y corrió al baño a vomitar.

Nuevamente despertó en el infierno, mientras que la silueta del techo se mecía inconforme una vez más.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**


	2. Chapter 2

Sin fines de lucro.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 _Hace muchos años atrás, un niño pálido y pecoso vio como cada uno de sus sueños perecían ante sus ojos bajo una gruesa cortina de humo._

 _Por ese entonces, en su joven corazón que nunca antes conoció que nunca antes conoció lo que era perder a alguien, una enfermedad cruenta comenzó a gestarse, y conforme pasaban los días esa cruel, insidiosa y hambrienta presencia devoraba más y más del niño, valiéndose de su interminable melancolía._

 _Al cabo de unas pocas semanas el niño había cambiado, para horror de la única familia que le quedaba, se volvió arisco, violento, y derechamente horrible. Su pobre tía que estaba tan destrozada como el niño estaba segura de que pronto moriría de pena al ver en lo que su sobrino se estaba convirtiendo y en lo que acabaría, porque de ningún modo ese niño se convertiría en un buen adulto, no si seguía comportándose de ese modo. Solo que… ese no fue el final para el niño. Por mera chance, en uno de sus arranques volvió a casa, la casa en la que su corazón se partió a la mitad junto con los de cada persona que conoció a los habitantes de ese lugar._

 _En esa única oportunidad, el niño se vio a si mismo, y sin poder creer lo que veía se decidió a conversar._

 _Descubrió que existía otro lugar en el cual todo seguía igual, un lugar en el que Bobby era feliz al igual que Ronnie Ann, y Clyde, Dana, Becky, Chaz, Rocky, Giggles y tantos y tantos otros, un sitio en el cual todo era ideal, incluso si… incluso si las imperfecciones que antes resaltaban tanto permanecían iguales, hasta eso lo extrañaba._

 _Extrañaba tanto el poder ser… feliz._

 _¿Podía alguien culparlo por lo que hizo?, ¿podían resentirlo por tomar esa oportunidad?_

 _Sus hermanas esperaban del otro lado, sus hermanas, sus padres, sus amigos._

 _Su vida._

 _Caminó hacia la casa y entró por la puerta trasera, con su sombra pegada a los pies en solemne silencio, subió por la escalera directo a su cuarto, atravesando el oscuro pasillo con la alfombra chamuscada y los tablones rechinantes, marcando con los dedos su trayecto mientras que la sombra permanecía a su lado, fundiéndose con él, convirtiéndose en él, transformándose en el niño que habría de colgar desde la soga en la habitación._

 _Al finalizar el día, una silueta negra se encontró de golpe con el suelo, pero el niño ya no se encontraba allí para verla._

 _La sombra pasó a ocupar su lugar, matando de tristeza lo poco que quedaba de tía Ruth con sus demenciales cuentos sobre otro mundo, destruyendo por completo cualquier lazo con aquellos otros rostros tan similares a los que conocía, viviendo en carne propia ese limbo irreconocible que jamas podría aceptar._

 **:::**

 **;/;**

 **:::**

Lincoln Loud vio el infierno.

–¿Ya te vas?–

–Así es, ¿quieres que te traiga algo del centro comercial?–

Su novia de los últimos diez años le sonrió desde su pequeño balcón en el cual desayunaban cada mañana. El departamento estaba bien ubicado en el centro de Royal Woods, tenía una vista hermosa hacia un parque cercano en el cual de vez en cuando paseaban, y a pesar de que su tamaño no era el ideal, servía a la perfección para sus ocupantes. Eso por el momento, pues planeaban hacer crecer la familia ahora que Ronnie Ann había abierto su propia sucursal de la Bodega que Lincoln le ayudaría a administrar.

Todo lo que pudiese desear estaba al alcance de sus manos porque ella estaba allí, y era feliz.

–Mmm… dejame pensar…–

Lincoln había visto el infierno una vez, allí, Ronnie Ann era un recuerdo doloroso de todas las personas a las que alejó al enloquecer, al igual que Clyde quien le temía, y ni hablar del resto de la pandilla.

Todas y cada una de las personas que trataron de salvarlo fracasaron, y él se deleitaba en la derrota.

Pero esa era la realidad de aquel otro lugar, cosa que ya no le concernía.

–¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos el fin de semana?–

Hizo memoria, pensando en qué había hecho que fue tan especial.

–¿Crema batida?–, preguntó sonrojado, –Pero creí que no te gustó–

–No me gustó lo que hicimos con ella–, contestó ella, –Pero no por eso dejaré de comerla–

Eso… no era lo que esperaba, pero supuso que no tenía motivo para negarse a una petición tan sencilla. Aún así su decepción no pasó desapercibida para Ronnie Ann.

–No me veas así bobo, sabes que te recompensaré–

No quería imaginar el crecer en un lugar en el que despertar cada mañana junto a esa mujer no fuese una realidad.

A veces se preguntaba si el otro Lincoln imaginaba lo que era tener una vida normal, o siquiera si seguía vivo.

–Te amo–, le dijo al depositar un tierno beso en su frente.

Ronnie acarició su rostro con preocupación, –¿Estas bien?–, inquirió en voz baja, –Anoche hablabas dormido, ¿tuviste otra pesadilla?–

Lincoln negó con la cabeza. Existían ciertas cosas que seguían igual, cosas como el hablar consigo mismo en voz alta, o hablarle a una audiencia inexistente. El hablar estando dormido era una de esas cosas, aunque de ser posible lo evitaría por completo para así, no decir nada sobre esa otra vida.

Él ya no era esa persona.

–Claro que lo estoy–

Ronnie seguía preocupada, pero Lincoln supuso que tarde o temprano se le pasaría.

–Bueno, ya debo irme–, le dijo, –Leni y Lily me esperan–

Con eso, se despidió y cerró la puerta suavemente, tomó el elevador y descendió al subterráneo, en donde tenía estacionado su carro. Subió a este y condujo al centro comercial a recoger a sus hermanas. Leni se hallaba de visita con cuatro meses de embarazo, sería su segundo hijo.

Lily, siendo la única sin mayores responsabilidades en casa se encontraba acompañando a su hermana mayor.

Apenas tardó unos veinte minutos en llegar hasta allá, llamó a las chicas y les dijo que las encontraría en la entrada en cuanto estuviesen listas, que mientras, iría por algunas cosas que faltaban en casa.

El sol potente de la mañana le dio directo en los ojos, todo era tan brillante, tan vivo allí afuera…

Tan diferente a lo que existía del otro lado.

En el infierno no existía ni el día ni la noche, todo era una repetición cansina de muros negros recubiertos de hollín y ceniza flotando en el aire. En el infierno, uno buscaba constantemente sujetar un puñado de estrellas siempre fuera de su alcance en un ejercicio inútil para silenciar la culpa asfixiante que empapaba todo lo que existía.

Era el estar atrapado en casa de tía Ruth que envejeció diez años en un día, eran doce lápidas formando una constelación de mármol dentro de su corazón, los días sin sentido tratando de comprender qué era real y que no lo era, las voces de sus hermanas surgiendo de la nada para recordarle detalles que de otro modo hubiese olvidado. Vivir suspendido de cabeza esperando que la medicación hiciese efecto, sabiendo que nada ni nadie haría una diferencia, porque el infierno no era un lugar, sino un estado, una condición del ser humano que se extendía y se extendía por siempre y para siempre. El infierno era creer estar atrapado en una pesadilla sin saber que se esta despierto, contando los segundos de cada hora creyendo, de forma inocente, que un día todo regresará a la normalidad.

Una boba ilusión de un niño herido.

El infierno era verse a si mismo cometiendo suicido al descubrir que no existía futuro ni pasado, solo el absurdo presente, el mundo de los humanos con sus tribulaciones y sus pasiones y verse sumergido en ellas, sin control alguno sobre si mismo.

Solo la soga permanecía, sujetando firmemente a su silueta menguante mientras que afuera otro día común y corriente acababa.

El momento en que pudo huir de esa realidad se convenció de que no existía otro mundo en el cual sus hermanas no existían. Los once siempre estarían juntos de un modo u otro.

–Chicas–

En cuanto lo vieron aparecer, sus sonrisas desvanecieron las tinieblas de ese otro mundo y las reemplazaron con luz. No había nada que temer, porque aquel otro mundo y aquel otro Lincoln no existían.

Si había un niño desilusionado allí, de seguro seguía colgando en el mismo lugar. Nadie lo buscaría, nadie preguntaría por él, porque ese niño horrible e hiriente había empujado fuera de su vida a todas las personas que se preocupaban por él para quedarse solo.

–¡Linky!–

Era bueno el estar de regreso bajo la luz, pretender que toda esa pesadilla había quedado en el pasado, junto con la casa incendiada y la realización de que no existía un mañana.

Palmó el viejo reloj en su bolsillo, Lisa había destruido el resto salvo por el que él poseía y un par que guardaba en casa bajo llave, debido a la peligrosidad que suponían.

Recibió a sus hermanas entre sus brazos y las mantuvo allí por un buen rato. La vida era buena, y todos eran felices.

No existía necesidad de pensar en aquel otro lugar.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 _Conforme pasaban los años el niño trató de comprender lo que pasaba, y en cuanto eso resultó inútil, probó fingir con tal de salvaguardar su cordura. Tan bueno fue fingiendo que un día comenzó a creer sus mentiras y las mentiras de los demás, tan hábil era para justificar lo que en su interior sabía era falso que al final terminó creyéndolo cierto._

 _Trató de hacer lo mejor para cuidar de la tía Ruth, y a pesar de que no siempre tenía éxito al menos logró acompañarla hasta su último momento, al igual que con su abuelo._

 _Y desde allí en adelante, fue en picada libre, cortando todos y cada uno de sus lazos con cada nueva ronda en los pasillos del hospital._

 _Su adolescencia incompleta acabó en un parpadeo, Ahora el niño se había transformado en hombre, descubriendo que el infierno no era un lugar de tormento eterno, inundado por los gritos incesantes de miles de millones de almas culpables luchando por no ahogarse en un mar de flamas y sangre. El infierno era algo infinitamente inferior, un estado del ser compuesto de apatía._

 _Era el ver cada fin de semana las lápidas de su familia e imaginar que en realidad no estaban muertos, a pesar de que sabía que aquello no era cierto._

 _Era perder de vista otro fin de semana en las inútiles labores cotidianas con las que rellenaba su rutina con tal de no analizar el misero estado de su vida._

 _Era vivir de un modo incompleto, porque una parte de su ser ya no existía, la parte que recordaba un mundo distinto había sido mutilada hasta volverse irreconocible, dejando detrás a un hombre lleno de fracturas._

 _Y allí se hallaba nuevamente contemplando la silueta que colgaba del techo. La historia iba más o menos así._

 _Un día, el único niño entre diez chicas decidió pasar la noche afuera sin decirle a nadie, pues si sus hermanas mayores que muchas veces eran menos maduras que él lo hacían, entonces de seguro él también podría. Fue una buena noche, hizo muchas cosas divertidas junto con sus amigos, cosas que luego no recordaría, porque al llegar el día y tratar de escabullirse adentro, encontró afuera de su casa un carro policial y una ambulancia._

 _Y el niño, en su negación ignoró el aroma potente que impregnaba todo a su alrededor mientras que los trozos de cristal ennegrecido crujían bajo sus pies. Debía entrar a casa, ver si todo estaba bien y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad, le pediría perdón a sus padres y jamas volvería a hacer algo tan estúpido._

 _Obviamente, el niño jamas llegó a entrar._

 _Un policía lo vio frente al lugar en el que estaba la puerta, le preguntó su nombre y se lo llevó lejos, muy lejos de las otras ambulancias que llegaron y de las camillas blancas cubiertas de más blanco, muy, muy lejos de esos bultos de apariencia humana y los murmullos de los vecinos que no podían creer que esa tragedia hubiese ocurrido._

 _El cuento terminaba con el niño regresando a casa, a su habitación, y terminaba así._

 _Sin decir nada más._

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Lincoln Loud conoció el paraíso, o al menos lo que más se le acercaba.

Era fin de semana y debía de reparar las goteras del techo. Subir a hacerlo era una necesidad, sin embargo, para llegar allí debía o usar una escalera, la que no tenía, o trepar por el ático o alguna ventana.

Siendo que no había espacio suficiente para trepar por afuera tuvo que usar el ático.

Lincoln conoció el paraíso siendo niño y era, a decir verdad, un lugar imperfecto. Nunca había suficiente agua caliente, encontrar una soda fría era casi imposible, su ropa sobrevivía gracias al genio sin par de Leni y un férreo deseo de mantener su guardarropas azul y naranja, en ese orden. Allí, debía dedicar gran parte de su tiempo a escuchar a un grupo de chicas que a veces eran inaguantables, chicas muy complicadas que demandaban tanto de él que a veces creía no dar abasto.

Las amaba, y ahora que no estaban se daba cuenta de lo maravillosa que era la vida en ese entonces.

Tenía entre las manos un puñado de estrellas. Al subir al ático trató de usar uno de los baúles que no habían sido dañados por el fuego, rompió la chapa al treparse sobre este.

El trinar lejano de las aves le hizo saber que la noche se acercaba junto con la llegada de los astros que venían a él en las pequeñas grietas del tejado.

Tenía entre las manos un puñado de estrellas, el cristal había estallado por el calor, quebrándose en el marco y cayendo entre sus dedos apenas levantó la fotografía desde su refugio de madera, allí, trece rostros le sonrieron desde un mundo al que él ya no pertenecía. Ese puñado de estrellas que estuvo oculto por años le habló directo corazón, logrando que olvidase por un tiempo todo lo que le rodeaba.

Incluso en el infierno abyecto de su existencia existían pequeñas muestras de misericordia.

–Pero nunca será suficiente, ¿verdad?–

Guardó la fotografía dentro de su chaqueta, cerró la tapa del baúl y se encaramo al techo con el resto de sus cosas. Pasó gran parte del tiempo reparando cada hendidura que pudo hallar y al finalizar, se recostó sobre el tejado a contemplar el firmamento.

Habló con cada una de sus hermanas y con sus padres también, con Pop-Pop y la tía Ruth, imaginando que en aquel otro lugar seguían vivos y podían escucharlo.

 **;;;**

 **:::**

 **;;;**

watch?v=2Vpe1DtFNMg

Esto pero con esta letra.

Es hora de despertar Roberto

Es hora de ser un hombre,  
El novio que dijiste que, ibas a ser,  
Por siempre.

Yo puedo ver, en que estas mal,  
Tienes mujer, ardiente es,  
pero si sigues viendo, no seguirán más juntos.

Oh señor!

Si ella no es, ardiente no, para Roberto

No puedo creeeeeer, que no puedas ver

Sus labios, lo sé, y su cuerpo que bien se ve!

Ohhh siiiiiii!

Ella es mi hermana  
ella es su hermana  
rayos pero es mi hermana

Bobby esto justo no es.

Y por qué miras a alguien más? si sus pechos son de miel que no lo ves?

Helen, Keller, miralo bien, tu novia linda es!

Antes de llegar tú! fueron los meses mejores que viví!

Si ardiente ella no es, para él

No puedo creeeeeer

Ohhhh oh señor oh señor!

Que no puedas ver...

Ahora pienso yo, que ella muy ardiente es, para alguien, como tuuuuu...


	3. Chapter 3

**Especial de navidad**

Sin fines de lucro.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Se dejó caer sobre el desvencijado sofá y encendió el televisor, había un especial de películas de navidad de baja producción que corría todos los años desde las nueve de la noche hasta el día siguiente, ideal para los pobres diablos que pasaban esa temporada a solas. Lincoln no era diferente de ese montón, es más, los reconocía de inmediato en la tienda que frecuentaba. Los tipos solitarios con una cesta o un carro a medio llenar, repleto de provisiones que de nutritivo no tenían nada y que hacían que las cajeras suspirasen por la lastima. De un modo u otro, había llegado al punto en que aceptar la cena congelada frente al televisor se había vuelto más sencillo que pretender que el silencio eterno de la casa no le incomodaba, y de todos modos no le quedaba mucho por hacer. Se las arregló nuevamente para salir temprano de la fiesta corporativa y del intercambio de regalos del que salió con una nueva corbata que estrenaría a partir del siguiente lunes. Dentro de todo, no era la peor de las navidades, era… llevadera, por así decirlo.

Soportable dentro de todas las cosas.

Cerca de las tres, apagó el televisor y subió al segundo piso, no sin antes vaciar el cartón de ponche de huevo y arrojarlo al tacho de la basura. Puede que viviese solo, pero no por eso convertiría su hogar en un basurero.

Apenas cayó sobre la cama, cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos con la almohada. Allí abajo, en la soledad de su sala creía escuchar los pasos trémulos de un grupo mal organizado de chicas esperando a Santa. Obviamente el viejo bonachón de los cuentos no llegaría y en un par de horas más el padre de familia descendería por las escaleras para recogerlas una a una y cargarlas de regreso a sus habitaciones. El protocolo jamas cambiaba, incluso con Lori de por medio para quien se tomaban medidas especiales con tal de que no viese su regalo antes de tiempo.

Por una terrible y angustiante hora, Lincoln escucharía la suave respiración de Lucy que como en años anteriores se quedaría dormida en los conductos de ventilación, teniendo un mejor plan que el de Lynn y el resto de las chicas, y él la tendría que ayudar a bajar para regresarla a su habitación. Limpiaría también el rostro de Lynn a pesar de que al final, de todos modos terminaría babeando su almohada.

Iría de habitación en habitación antes de regresar a su cama, y para entonces estaría tan cansado que ni siquiera pensaría en el hecho de que Santa no era real, y que de seguro casi todas sus hermanas lo sabían y preferían no decírselo.

Era algo tan estúpido, y tierno…

Para cuando logró dormirse el sol ya comenzaba a salir, apenas iluminando el paisaje invernal de esa tranquila calle en Royal Woods. Afuera, un grupo de niños reunía nieve para crear un fuerte y asediar la casa abandonada, con la firme creencia de que así lograrían ver al espíritu que habitaba tras sus paredes. Como en años anteriores, un par de ellos no se fijó en la casa abandonada cubierta de graffitis con sus ventanas partidas y el hedor de la putrefacción, en lugar de ello, se enfocaron en la casa de junto, la misma que había sido recién pintada y en cual vivía una sola persona. Espiando por el rabillo del ojo pudieron notar que en la pequeña ventana circular, la única que no estaba cubierta por cortinas, una silueta negra se mecía de un lado al otro y a veces, solo a veces se desprendía del techo, se acercaba al cristal y los espiaba a ellos.

En cuanto eso sucedía volvían al ataque en contra de la casa abandonada, creyendo que era mil veces mejor el enfrentar a un falso fantasma que a cualquier otra cosa que viviese en el hogar de Lincoln Loud.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

A veces, podía jurar que la casa cobraba vida. No siempre se dejaba intimidar por esta sensación, pues después de convivir con Lisa Loud el presenciar cosas extrañas a diario había perdido su gracia.

Lo que en realidad le molestaba era la frecuencia con la que se sentía observaba, y para empeorarlo todo, en su propia recamara.

–Diantres… me pregunto si puedo alcanzar la puerta a tiempo–

Esa cosa estaba nuevamente allí en el techo, yendo de un lado al otro, observándola con inequívoca atención, examinando hasta el más mínimo cambio en las cobijas que evidenciase el hecho de que seguía despierta. Lily se relamió los labios y volvió a cerrar los ojos, creyendo que tal vez, si se concentraba el otra cosa lograría hacerla desaparecer.

Pero seguía allí, su presencia lo dominaba todo desde el cielo hasta el suelo, en compás con el lento caminar de las manecillas del reloj que se extendería de forma insidiosa hasta el día siguiente. No había escapatoria, salvo por un salto de fe y rogar que al dar media vuelta ya se hubiese desvanecido o de milagro, alguna de sus hermanas decidiese levantarse por un vaso de agua o para ir al baño.

Pensar en esto último resultó en el empuje necesario para levantarse. Su vejiga la estaba matando por todo el chocolate caliente que había bebido antes de irse a la cama, y si no se ponía de pie, pues tendría que levantarse muy temprano y rogar que nadie la escuchase usar la lavadora.

–Tú puedes hacerlo Lily, esta solo en tu imaginación–

Respiró profundamente, se sentó y luego, corrió hasta el baño sin mirar atrás. Sus pies descalzos apenas se sintieron sobre el suelo helado del pasillo. Abrió la puerta del tocador de par en par, encendió la luz y se cobijó bajo el fulgor blanco de ese pequeño santuario. Tardó apenas un par de minutos en aliviarse, olvidando por un buen rato el temor que sintió en un inicio. El problema solo surgió al ponerse de pie para lavarse las manos, pues seguía siendo de madrugada y tarde o temprano tendría que salir de allí y enfrentar fuese lo que fuese que estaba en su habitación. Estaba por demás el decir que la idea le aterraba, pero… ya era una niña grande, y a pesar de que era tentador el refugiarse con alguna de las chicas tampoco quería que la viesen como a una pequeña asustadiza.

Salió a hurtadillas, amparada por la luz residual del cuarto de baño, pegada a la pared con tal de resguardarse de lo que le esperaba de regreso en su cuarto.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo notar que allí adentro no había nada.

Estaba completamente vacío.

–Uh… ¿entonces fue una pesadilla?–

Ahora, se sentía como una tonta.

–Debió haber sido por los dulces. Nunca más me iré a dormir después de una maratón de bombones con las chicas–

Ya más aliviada al descubrir que todo se había tratado de un mal sueño por seguirle el paso a sus hermanas y su obsesión con los dulces, no tuvo empacho en regresar a dormir. Nada podía lastimarla en realidad, no en un lugar tan seguro como la casa Loud.

O al menos eso creía, hasta que parpadeó y una nueva silueta se manifestó frente a sus ojos.

–¿Quién eres?–

No podía moverse y le costaba respirar producto de una extraña presión que la empujaba de regreso al cuarto. En el espacio oscuro de su habitación, en lugar de su cama descansando junto a la pequeña ventana circular, un hombre de tez pálida musitaba inquieto sobre una cama diferente a la suya, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre un delgado colchón, con una historieta en una mano y una lata de cerveza en la otra. Sobre el velador, que tampoco era el que debería estar allí, reposaba una fotografía enmarcada de ella y su familia, aunque claro, en esa fotografía ella apenas era una bebé.

Lily abrió la boca nuevamente para preguntar, cerrándola de inmediato al darse cuenta de que ese extraño estaba demasiado concentrado en su historieta como para prestarle atención.

Correría en dirección contraria y buscaría a alguna de sus hermanas, llamarían a la policía y—

–Si planeas robarme quiero que antes sepas que no tengo mucho–, le dijo el extraño sin interrumpir su lectura, cambiando las paginas de forma mesurada y asintiendo al finalizar cada una de ellas.

–Lo que sí tengo es un arma con la que pienso volarte los sesos si rompes cualquier cosa, así que, ¿qué dices señorita ladrona?–

Era el fin, un loco pervertido la mataría en su propia casa y luego iría por el resto de su familia.

–¿Lista para correr?–

El extraño finalmente despegó la mirada de su historieta para dejarla a un lado, Lily se llevó las manos al pecho, temblando de pies a cabeza y luego… luego el extraño hizo lo mismo.

Y comenzó a reír.

–No… esto tiene que ser una broma–

Lily sacudió la cabeza y contra su mejor juicio encendió la luz de la habitación, preguntándose en dónde guardaba el arma y cómo se las arregló para entrar en su habitación.

– _¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!?_ –, se preguntó a si misma, – _¡Deberías estar huyendo en lugar de quedarte congelada con cara de idiota mientras ese loco esta distraído!_ –

Esa era la decisión sensata, ¿no?, dar media vuelta y correr hasta la habitación de Lisa que de seguro conseguiría traer cincuenta agentes del gobierno para encargarse de ese sujeto antes de que pudiese acercarse a ella o a las chicas, pero he allí el problema. No estaba siendo sensata, no pensaba con claridad. Tal vez, de haber sido cualquier otra persona hubiese tomado la decisión de probar su suerte y burlar las balas, sin embargo, había algo en ese sujeto que no podía pasar por alto, y no solo por el hecho de que estuviese ocupando la vieja habitación de Lincoln que ahora le pertenecía a ella y además para leer en ropa interior, al igual que solía hacerlo cuando todavía vivía en casa.

Salvo por unos cuantos detalles ese sujeto era idéntico a su hermano, Lincoln, solo que no era Lincoln porque Lincoln se hallaba en su departamento con Ronnie.

El otro Lincoln apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, –Perfecto–, dijo mientras que la lata de cerveza iba a dar contra el armario, –Justo lo que necesitabas Loud–

–Disculpa–, le recriminó Lily indignada, –¿Pero quién demonios eres y qué haces en mi casa?–

Lincoln frunció el ceño e hizo tronar sus nudillos, pensando que de seguro ella desaparecería si era una ilusión o correría si es que acaso se trataba de una ladrona. En realidad no importaba, había sido honesto con eso de tener pocas cosas que robar y también con lo de tener un arma, aunque no tenía intensión de usarla para dispararle a una niña estúpida que no comprendía el concepto básico de no entrar en el hogar de un extraño, y menos usando una pijama, ¿qué acaso no tenía frío?

– _Tal vez esta perturbada_ _o drogada_ –, pensó apenado, recordando de forma culpable el haber cometido ese tipo de errores en su juventud, – _La pobre cree que esta es su casa_ –

–¿Y bien?, ¿vas a contestar o tengo que llamar a mis hermanas?, porque una de ellas es experta en artes marciales y créeme, no le gustará el ver a un desconocido en mi cuarto–

Lincoln se rascó la cabeza, buscando en el rostro de la muchacha cualquier señal que delatase algún problema. Solo entonces cayó en cuenta de la lengüeta en su cabello, ese mismo insulso detalle que no había logrado encontrar en ninguna otra persona.

Parecía irrisorio, primero las voces y ahora visiones, ¿qué sería de él?, tendrían que encerrarlo en cuanto descubriesen que hablaba solo.

–¿Te apellidas Loud?–, preguntó confundido, –Lo que quiero decir–, rectificó, –Es si acaso sabes quién soy yo, y porqué nos parecemos–

Lily se sonrojó y cruzó de brazos, –¿Y cómo podría saberlo?–, fue su escueta respuesta.

Lincoln asintió lentamente, y concluyó dos cosas. La primera era que la chica era de seguro una ilusión, porque ninguna persona cuerda se quedaría a charlar después de encontrar a un hombre prácticamente desnudo como él con intensiones abiertamente hostiles. La segunda, era que tenía frío, y alucinación o no de por medio tenía que vestirse tarde o temprano o acabaría por pescar un resfriado.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso sus gastados jeans junto con una holgada camiseta de Smooch.

Lily lo observó en todo momento, esperando que en cualquier segundo se abalanzase sobre ella.

–Te pareces a mi hermano–

El extraño peliblanco alzó una ceja, notando como la pobre chica había comenzado a sudar.

–Lincoln Loud–, murmuró Lily, –Ese es su nombre–

Ahora Lincoln estaba intrigado, se pellizcó el brazo un par de veces y para su sorpresa le dolió.

Descartó de inmediato a la mitad de las chicas, y luego, descartó al resto. – _Rubia y con pecas_ –, pensó, – _Solo había una que era rubia y con pecas pero… no es posible–_

–¿Sigues allí?–, preguntó la chica rubia chasqueando sus dedos frente al rostro de Lincoln hasta sacarlo de su trance.

Ni Lori ni Leni ni las gemelas, tampoco Lucy… Ni Luna o Luan, o Lynn y mucho menos Lisa.

–Lily… tu nombre es Lily Loud–

Lily frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre, ¿cómo podría saberlo?, a menos que la estuviese espiando o fuese de verdad Lincoln…

– _Recuerdo… recuerdo haberme ido a dormir, ¿estaré soñando?_ –, se preguntó Lincoln mientras que un dolor punzante lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos.

El Lincoln, ¿Lincoln B?, ¿Lincoln 2?, se deslizó desde la cama y cayó sentado al piso sosteniendo su cabeza. Lily se acercó a él y lo sacudió de los hombros.

–¿Estas bien?–, preguntó.

Todo daba vueltas al interior de su cabeza, por suerte, se dijo a si mismo, era domingo, así que podía quedarse en casa hasta despertar de ese raro sueño.

–Hey, ¿estas bien?, me estas asustando–

–No, no lo estoy–, contestó cansado, –Yo…-

Apenas fue consciente de Lily corriendo por el pasillo y pidiendo ayuda, aunque claro, como era de esperarse jamas regresó. Pasó el resto del día en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta, sin saber si es que acaso estaba despierto o no. Por fortuna era domingo y no tenía nada que hacer.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

–¿Qué estas viendo Lily?–

Lily había pasado buena parte del día afuera, hasta terminar recostada en un montículo de nieve desde el que podía ver su habitación. Allí, aguardo paciente a algo se manifestase.

–Nada–, contestó, –Tan solo esperaba ver a alguien–

Lincoln frunció el ceño, sin tener idea de quién podía ser el hombre triste. Con un vistazo rápido a la entrada vio a sus padres que lo urgieron a continuar. Lily había estado muy silenciosa los últimos días, pasando mucho tiempo a solas en su cuarto y preocupando a todo el mundo a su alrededor. No era normal que una chica tan vivaz como la menor de las Loud se sintiese a gusto encerrada entre cuatro paredes, aunque esto no fue lo que encendió las alarmas para la familia.

Era por ese motivo que Lincoln se hallaba allí, porque él sabía como llegar a sus hermanas cuando todo lo demás fallaba. Aunque por lo que decía Lily era obvio que se trataba de algo mucho más inocente.

A su hermana de seguro le gustaba alguien…

Sonrió y le sacudió el cabello a Lily antes de ponerse de pie, –De seguro lo verás más tarde–, le dijo para luego volver a la casa y contarle de sus sospechas a sus padres.

Lily se quedó afuera, sin saber que sentir frente a las conclusiones erradas de su hermano.

De verdad había estado demasiado distante los últimos días, y lo notaba por las excusas que hacían sus hermanas con tal de averiguar lo que le sucedía, el motivo del que estuviese tan pensativa desde que la encontrasen esa mañana dormida en el pasillo, justo afuera de la habitación de sus padres. Era obvio que se preocuparían al encontrarla así, murmurando nimiedades que nadie entendió en su momento, desesperada por regresar a su cuarto y comprobar que lo que había visto y oído no eran las maquinaciones de su subconsciente alimentado por una sobredosis de azúcar.

–Lincoln…–, susurró despacio, apenas notando la silueta del hombre triste manifestándose detrás del cristal.

–¿De verdad eras un sueño?–

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Su respiración era la cosa más maravillosa que jamas hubiese escuchado, pacifica y profunda en toda su longitud.

Sobre él, la silueta negra ya no dominaba el techo con su ominosa presencia. La cuerda había sido cortada y el cielo reparado, sepultando la viga de la que pendía bajo una capa de yeso y pintura. Tan solo quedaba de ella el recuerdo constante de un día que preferiría olvidar, el día en que se encontró a solas con una casa deshabitada que era el reflejo de sus mayores miedos, y ahora esos miedos venían a su encuentro, con la misma crueldad de cuando era un niño y despertaba cada noche esperando encontrar a su familia.

He allí, a su lado, lo que siempre deseó. Una muestra de que el peor verdugo de Lincoln era su propia consciencia.

Se frotó el rostro y se levantó con cuidado, a su lado, una adolescente temblando de frío le sujetó del meñique y lo apretó con fuerza. Evitó quejarse por el dolor, porque en cuanto lo hiciese, la despertaría y volvería a asustarla y ella correría y no la vería más. Por ello, se sentó con cuidado en el piso y cerró los ojos para volver a dormir.

–¿Lincoln?, ¿estas aquí conmigo?–

Mantuvo la boca cerrada, permitiéndose apenas el respirar mientras acariciaba los nudillos de Lily con su pulgar.

–¿Lincoln?–

–Vuelve a dormir Lily–

Al día siguiente movería todas sus cosas a la sala y comenzaría a dormir en el sofá, pero por ahora, incluso si era un engaño…

–Ya no estés triste hermanito, ya vine…–

Iba a morir al igual que la tía Ruth, con el corazón destrozado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Una secuencia de sueños rotos.**

…

..

.

Sin fines de lucro.

…

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Llevaba años existiendo en el mismo lugar. Ni vivo, ni muerto. Solo existiendo.

En cuanto la puerta principal se abrió, y escuchó una voz proveniente desde abajo se puso en acción. Lincoln había lidiado con una buena cantidad de delincuentes que creían que podían irrumpir en su hogar y perturbar su paz, seguros de que el pobre loco Loud estaría demasiado confundido como para defenderse.

–Hola Lincoln–

Esperaba ladrones o adolescentes, o drogadictos, incluso con ellos no tenía problemas, un par de tiros y se irían al igual que todo el mundo, los mantendría alejados al igual que a esa molesta trabajadora social que lo había obligado a asistir a terapia a hablar de su familia con un montón de desconocidos. Pero esa voz… no estaba preparado para ella.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir o hacer.

En cierta parte de su cerebro, sabía que debería pedir ayuda si comenzaba a escuchar nuevamente a las voces, y sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacer eso. Eran tan dulces, tan cercanas y familiares que lo embriagaban con el dulce néctar de los recuerdos. Todo lo que era bueno y puro sobre su vida residía en los fantasmas que de cuando en cuando se paseaban por su hogar, ya con menos frecuencia, casi inexistentes.

–Lily–

Probó el decir su nombre un par de veces, "Lily, Lily", solo para recordarse a si mismo lo mucho que seguía doliendo esa vieja herida. Lincoln Loud bajó la escopeta y caminó en círculos alrededor del pasillo del segundo piso, consciente de que abajo, le aguardaba algo hermoso y aterrador.

La última vez que la vio, supo con toda seguridad que esa Lily era su Lily, y por eso no podía verla de nuevo, no después de como terminó todo en cuanto confrontó al impostor. Esperó entonces a que Lily se desvaneciera, y en cuanto escuchó la puerta de abajo cerrarse, fue hasta la ventana de su vieja habitación, desde allí Lily pudo verlo.

Su hermana menor se relamió los labios, buscó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

–La casa esta maldita–, gimió desde su vieja habitación, –No entres Lily, que no se te ocurra volver a entrar–

El vaho sobre el cristal se congeló al igual que el aliento de su hermana menor al alero del viento de otoño. Lily entrecerró los ojos y luego, le sonrió.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

– _Asesino–_

 _Una sombra inmensa pendiendo sobre su cabeza, con ojos rojos, entrecerrados en perpetuo remordimiento._

– _Impostor–_

 _El peso inequívoco de un cuerpo humano, el cuerpo de un niño._

– _Un día Lincoln, un día…–_

 _Dedos helados que presionaban su rostro, hundiendo sus uñas en la frágil carne de sus mejillas._

– _Un día te verás tal y como yo me veo–_

 _La luz estalló a su alrededor encendiendo la oscuridad, alumbrando al horrendo origen de sus más profundos temores. Con un grito desgarrador despertó a la realidad._

Lincoln abrió los ojos de par en par y rodó por la cama hasta caer de cara contra el suelo. Su mujer, en tanto, profirió un par de coloridas maldiciones y se preguntó qué sucedía con Lincoln para que siguiese teniendo esas pesadillas.

–Link… creo que ya es hora de que busques ayuda profesional–, sugirió Ronnie Ann mientras frotaba sus parpados, –Esta es la sexta noche que despiertas así–

¿Ya iban seis?, estaba seguro de que eran más, que aquel extraño recordatorio de lo que pudo haber sido se le había aparecido en muchas otras ocasiones aunque quizás… quizás recién lo estaba notando, quizás recién se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal y por eso tenía tantos malos sueños. De ser ese el caso, no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder salvo por una cosa.

El otro sujeto podría seguir vivo, y eso lo pondría en peligro.

Nadie debía conocer la existencia del otro lugar.

–Link, ya vuelve a la cama, ¿quieres mi vida?–

Regresó a su lugar junto a Ronnie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se abrazó a ella, sus palabras eran duras como de costumbre, pero ahora, podía distinguir de forma perfecta la preocupación que antes pasaba desapercibida. Era increíble que esa chica que pasó buena parte de su infancia atormentándolo se convirtiese en una buena amiga y luego en el amor de su vida, tal como si fuese un guion escrito por alguien más solo con la idea de darle un final feliz. Pero tal apreciación era errónea, porque en realidad, todas y cada una de las partes fundamentales de su existencia requirieron un enorme sacrificio.

En su mundo, en su realidad, no había espacio para los remanentes de esa pesadilla.

–Te amo Ronnie–

–Ya duérmete bobo–

Todo era perfecto tal y como debía de ser. Todo era perfecto, y ninguna pesadilla sobre fuego y desolación arruinarían su felicidad.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Despertó en medio de la madrugada, con la garganta rasposa y bañada en sudor. La luz tenue de su lampara de noche iluminó su rostro obligándola a cerrar los ojos mientras que otra sacudida la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. Se sentía fatal por culpa de la fiebre.

Apenas logró conjurar las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie y trastrabillar hasta el baño, arrastrando los pies por el esfuerzo de mantenerse despierta. Necesitaba con desesperación aliviar su vejiga por todo el jugo que había bebido antes de irse a la cama, no fuese a ser que tuviese un accidente a su edad.

Eso la mataría de vergüenza.

Encendió la luz del baño, tomó posición en el trono y al concluir sus muy importantes asuntos se lavó las manos y el rostro. Parecía una verdadera muerta en vida, lo que la hizo sonreír, aunque… su cabello ya presentaba algunos mechones rubios, principalmente en las puntas. En algunas ocasiones, Lucy consideró volver a dejarlo al natural, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrad a a su imagen que se sentiría como una extraña en su propia piel al convertirse en otra rubia en la familia. Suspirando, volvió a mojarse el rostro y observó nuevamente el espejo, preguntándose si es que acaso aquella sombra que se movía afuera del baño era un verdadero espectro o producto de su imaginación.

Se pellizcó un par de veces y el dolor comprobó que seguía despierta, por lo que dedujo que afortunadamente no se había entregado a Morfeo en un lugar tan incómodo.

Ahora le quedaba el asunto de conocer al nuevo espíritu que deambulaba por la casa.

Abandonó cuidadosamente el baño y apagó la luz, caminando de puntillas hasta quedar detrás del extraño, notando solo entonces su sólida presencia, tan distinta a las otras apariciones con las que tuvo la suerte de toparse.

–Tú no eres como los demás–

El nuevo dio un pequeño salto y maldijo en voz baja, luego, dio media vuelta y la observó de pies a cabeza. Ella cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda e hizo lo mismo.

Era muy parecido a su hermano mayor, ¿pero por qué?. Imaginó que debía de tener un buen motivo, quizás para granjearse su confianza.

Eso la puso en guardia, en casa no existían espíritus de naturaleza siniestra.

–¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?–

Lucy lo vio alzar una ceja y luego, sintió sus helados dedos posarse sobre su frente por un instante y tuvo la vaga impresión de que era el propio Lincoln quien había venido a verla.

–Vuelve a la cama–, ordenó sin decir más para luego, reanudar su marcha por el corredor.

Lucy lo siguió de cerca y en silencio, haciéndolo saltar por segunda vez.

De verdad que se parecía a Lincoln.

–¿Sigues aquí?–, preguntó cansado con una mano contra el pecho, –Ya vete a dormir Lucy–

–Todavía no me dices quién eres–, ofreció a modo de explicación, –Y no puedo dejar que un extraño deambule por mi casa–

Después de decir eso se puso a toser, mientras que el otro la llevaba de regreso a su habitación y refunfuñaba para si mismo. Mucho de lo que decía no tenía sentido para Lucy, mas, esa era la naturaleza del mundo de los espíritus. Muchos de sus mensajes no estaban hechos para ser comprendidos por la mayoría de las personas.

Lucy se acurrucó bajo los cobertores y esperó paciente a que hablase, pero el espíritu no se quedó con ella por mucho tiempo.

Creyó que eso sería todo lo que vería de él esa noche, y sin embargo, se equivocó. Lo vio llegar con una botella de jugo de naranja y un vaso, luego, la ayudó a sentarse, buscó un par de aspirinas en la mesita de noche y se las dio. Ella agradeció su amabilidad y comenzó a cabecear.

–¿Cómo es él contigo?–

La pregunta la trajo de vuelta desde la tierra de los sueños para encontrarse con el extraño sosteniendo una fotografía familiar, cosa por demás curiosa porque no guardaba nada de esa naturaleza en su habitación.

–¿Quieres poseer a mi hermano?, ¿es por eso que elegiste su apariencia?–, preguntó Lucy desconfiada, –¿O es porqué así te sientes más cómodo para interactuar con los vivos?–

Lo vio sonreír a la vez que con los dedos, apartaba el flequillo oscuro y la examinaba minuciosamente.

–¿Te parezco un fantasma?–, cuestionó Lincoln en tono sarcástico.

–¿Quién eres?–, volvió a cuestionar ella intentando ponerse de pie, pero Lincoln… ¿por qué ese era Lincoln verdad?, debía de serlo…

Lincoln la empujó delicadamente de regresó bajo los cobertores antes de ponerse de pie.

–Tengo que irme–

–¿Quién eres?–, insistió ella, –¿Un doppleganger?, ¿o tal vez algo más?–

Lincoln se llevó una mano al rostro y exhaló lenta y pesadamente, ¿qué podría decirle a su hermana siendo que él mismo no entendía lo que sucedía?, un minuto atrás estaba caminando por el corredor y al siguiente una chica de cabello negro apareció detrás de él, una chica que se parecía a una de sus hermanas, o al menos eso creía. Había pasado tanto tiempo que a parte de Lily, solo podía suponer el como se vería el resto de las chicas.

La única explicación que podía ofrecer era una verdad a medias en conjunto con la admisión de que él no estaba del todo bien en la cabeza.

–Estas teniendo una pesadilla por culpa de la fiebre–

Lucy frunció el ceño dispuesta a rebatir, pero se hacía tarde y seguía estando cansada.

–Estas soñando–, murmuró Lincoln, –Esto es un sueño y yo no existo–

Quiso decir más, pero para entonces ya comenzaba a amanecer. Lucy cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida mientras que Lincoln volvía a realizar su solitaria ronda en medio de los espejismos. Cual guardián onírico en esa galería inconclusa del otro mundo.

–Tenías ocho años y escribías sobre la muerte como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo–, murmuró cabizbajo antes de descender por la escalera, abrir la puerta principal e internarse en el descolorido desierto externo, dejando atrás el calor residual de la frente de Lucy y su voz y sus recuerdos.

Lincoln se preguntó cuánto tiempo más pasaría para que el resto de sus hermanas se apareciese por la casa, y por cuánto más aguantaría antes de volarse los sesos o acabar de nuevo en una institución mental.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

–Jamas hice ese experimento–

Quitándose las gafas, reclinó la cabeza hasta que su frente se encontró con su libreta de notas, en todas las noches que pasó en vela tratando de entender lo que sucedía con sus cámaras jamas se imaginó que encontraría prueba fehaciente del éxito de uno de sus experimentos que al final, no realizó.

–En teoría era perfecto, pero esto… esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba, y ni siquiera sé cómo lo logré–

Debían de existir incontables realidades en las que sí siguió adelante con esa idea antes de descartarla para enfocarse en proyectos cuyos resultados fuesen menos riesgosos, y he allí que de todos modos podía presenciarlo, en la forma de una silueta de apariencia humanoide, que bajo la frecuencia correcta era la viva imagen de su hermano mayor, o al menos, quien pudo haber sido su hermano mayor, pues ese Lincoln era bastante distinto del que la había acompañado toda su vida.

Lisa estaba más que preparada para pasar el resto de la noche investigando, pero antes, debía hacer una breve visita al sanitario. Apenas abrió la puerta, la misma silueta negra pasó frente a ella, solo que ahora era completamente solida.

–¿Lincoln?–

En un hilo de voz que cortó el silencio, llamó la atención de un ente que no pertenecía a su mundo y a la vez, encajaba a la perfección con cada una de sus teorías.

– _Jamas hice ese experimento–_ , pensó con una pizca de temor, – _¿De verdad es otra versión de mi hermano?–_

Para su sorpresa, el extraño ni siquiera parecía sorprendido de verla. Aquel otro Lincoln le sacudió el cabello y le dijo que se alegraba mucho de verla, antes de desaparecer al encenderse las luces del pasillo.

Lana no se enteraría de lo que le sucedió a Lisa ese día, al encontrarla con los brazos extendidos hacia la oscuridad. La misma Lisa no comprendería del todo que esa sería la primera y última vez que vería a Lincoln de ese modo, antes del evento que convenciese al resto de la familia que lo mejor era mudarse, y que curioso que todas las condiciones necesarias para ese suceso ocurriesen en el transcurso de unas cuantas semanas, ante la presencia de Lily, Lincoln y Lana.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Los años pasaban junto con las estaciones, y la vieja casa Loud se marchitaba cada día un poco más. Bajo las capaz de pintura recién aplicadas, una fundación endeble se retorcía con cada nuevo invierno, imitando de ese modo a su dueño quien, en estoico silencio, dibujaba en uno de sus cuadernos la forma espectral de una joven que yacía medio dormida en su habitación.

Los espejismos nocturnos ahora reinaban también durante el día, y las voces y los colores antes ausentes permeaban las solitarias recamaras que alguna vez hubiese cerrado con llave.

En el solitario pasaje de sus días, había logrado penetrar en un mundo inexistente y lo que vio era el fiel reflejo de sus sueños largamente perdidos.

Si esperaba una especie de catarsis al decidirse a cerrar el portal, o si solo fue por miedo a lo que haría de llegar al otro lado eso ni siquiera él lo sabía. Bastaba con conocer el estado deplorable de su propia existencia y la forma en la que estaba influyendo en Lily, que pasaba tanto tiempo a solas en su habitación esperando ver a alguien que ya no pertenecía a su mundo.

Si arrastraba a Lucy también, o cualquier otra de las chicas no se lo perdonaría.

Debía acabar con todo de una buena vez y para eso tenía un plan.

Aguardó a un día especial de una semana especial, con la familia ausente salvo por Lily a quien ansiaba ver nuevamente. Una petición egoísta de último minuto, eso era lo que tenía para su hermana.

–Lincy–

Una sobrepuesta sobre la otra, ambos planos confundiéndose en uno solo y desapareciendo entre ellos las endebles barreras que contenían a la realidad.

–Cuando tu hermano vuelva, quiero que lo sigas a la calle y que no regreses por un buen tiempo, ¿puedes hacer eso por mi Lily?–

Seguía medio dormida así que la sacudió un poco más, hasta lograr que sus adorables ojos se abriesen lo suficiente como para notar su silueta.

–Pero no quiero dejarte–

¿Sabía siquiera con quién hablaba?, ¿tenía idea de cuál de los dos era el verdadero?, puede que al igual que Lucy, Lily creyese que se trataba de un fantasma, y que todo lo que decía no era otra cosa que un intento por aplacarlo.

–Sigue a Lincoln y quedate afuera–, susurró, –Y recuerda que te amo Lily, recuerda que tu hermano te ama–

Al decir eso, salió de la recamara y vio su reloj, sabiendo que en un par de horas todo se resolvería.

Cubrió el piso con una lona plástica y se sentó del otro lado del pasillo, ocupando una esquina en la que solía quedarse cuando el ruido y el silencio se confundían.

–Recuerdo esta sensación–, murmuró desde las sombras, contando los segundos que faltaban para el amanecer.

Existía un hombre de los sueños y un hombre de las pesadillas, y dentro de poco, volverían a encontrarse.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Quizás, la primera señal de que algo andaba mal fue la ausencia de ruido proveniente de casa. Ese día se había comprometido a reparar el techo mientras que el resto de la familia hacía las compras del mes, con él, se quedarían a ayudar Lana y Lily quien por algún motivo se le había pegado las últimas semanas. Lincoln había hecho el compromiso de darle tiempo a su hermana menor para que le dijese lo que le molestaba, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo Lily seguía en silencio y la preocupación de Lincoln aumentaba.

Mientras Lana se hallaba afuera recogiendo los materiales, él subió por la escalera para buscar a Lily.

El corredor estaba a oscuras, y casi podía jurar que el suelo y las paredes estaban impregnados por hollín.

–¿Lily?–

Probó dar un par de pasos más, y el suelo bajo sus pies resonó de forma peculiar. Se agachó para inspeccionar cuando aquella otra entidad le saludo desde el otro lado del velo.

–Sigue dormida–

Surgió de las sombras, tal como si fuese parte de ellas. Emergió en silencio desde la oscuridad y en su rostro cansino una purulenta locura destilaba de forma intermitente, con cada parpadeo que esa pantomima humana realizaba desde el portal de la habitación de Lily.

–Vine por ti–

Lincoln golpeó la pared y sacudió la cabeza, –¡Tú no existes!–, gritó, –Yo te vi morir, ¡vi como te colgaste!–

Lily despertó al escuchar los gritos, se puso de pie y se pegó contra la puerta para escuchar la conmoción que provenía desde el otro lado.

–Vas a decirle a todo mundo la verdad–, escupió ese monstruo al que creía haber eliminado mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos, –Vas a confesar o te juro que te mataré ahora mismo–

¿Confesar?, si confesaba destruiría a su familia. Debía proteger a sus hermanas, a sus padres, ¡a todo el mundo!

–Yo no hice nada malo–, contestó con el corazón acelerado, –Ahora voy a buscar a mis hermanas y las sacaré de aquí–

Sintió su espalda chocar con el piso, justo sobre el plástico que protegía la alfombra, sintió los dedos de su reflejo cerrarse alrededor de su cuello mientras que el flujo sanguíneo a su cerebro comenzaba a escasear. Se dio cuenta de que su visión se tornaba oscura, y que su voz estaba ausente por la falta de oxigeno, que debió de haber gritado antes de que el pánico lo hiciese perder de vista al monstruo que tenía encima, gruñendo y escupiendo sin control alguno.

Iba a morir, y todos sabrían lo que había hecho, todos sabrían que era un impostor, un mentiroso.

No, no podía terminar así, ¡no dejaría que terminase así!

–Li… ¡Lily!–

Apenas un susurró que retumbó en su cabeza, de ningún modo ella escucharía…

–¡Suelta a mi hermano!–

La presión en su cuello desapareció y fue reemplazada por el peso muerto de un hombre adulto de su misma estatura e idénticas facciones.

Lily, de pie y sosteniendo un bate de baseball herencia de Lynn lo había escuchado al despertar, y tomando lo primero que vio a mano hizo lo natural, y protegió a su hermano.

La más joven de los Loud soltó su improvisada arma temblando, pasó al lado de aquel hombre y ayudó a Lincoln a ponerse de pie.

–Tenemos que irnos–

No la cuestionó al abandonar la casa, ni al recoger a Lana para ir a buscar al resto de la familia. De hecho, no dijo mucho salvo que se alegraba de haber llegado a tiempo para evitar que ese pervertido atacase a Lily, incluso si ella sabía que eso último no era cierto, incluso si ambos sabían que Lincoln no decía toda la verdad.

El acuerdo silencioso entre ambos perduró para proteger la armonía familiar, mientras que Lincoln siguiese siendo un hermano ejemplar, Lily pretendería el no haber escuchado a ese hombre llamarla desde el segundo piso, pidiendo que su hermana lo escuchase siquiera una vez.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Al final, la gran catarsis jamas llegó, y en su lugar se quedó con la decepción de una vida incompleta y la certeza de que nadie lo recordaría.

Había chocado contra una pared que no podía escalar, había caído en un agujero del que no podía salir, ¿qué más podía hacer salvo rendirse?

Los años pasaron nuevamente y la casa se quedó vacía, él iba y venia y se marchaba y volvía, concentrado en las preocupaciones menores de una existencia dudosa y las necesidades de la carne que le recordaban que no estaba soñando.

Un día volvió para descubrir que ya nadie, salvo por él, habitaba el lugar.

Un día regresó y encontró las ventanas cubiertas por papel de periódico, los muebles protegidos por lonas plásticas y la energía y el agua cortadas, a pesar de que las había pagado.

Un día volvió a abrir la puerta, ya más viejo, ya más cansado, y al cerrarlas decidió que no tenía sentido el volver a salir.

En su mundo vacío reinaba el silencio, aunque de tanto en tanto alguien llegaba a importunarlo.

Tal vez de allí provenía la leyenda de la vieja casa Loud, aquel lugar perdido en una calle cualquiera de una ciudad de poca importancia en Michigan.

–¿Hay alguien adentro?–

Ignoró a quien sea que lo estuviese importunando, no es como si fuese a importar, nada allí importaba salvo por el hecho de que todo regresó a la normalidad.

–Sé que me escuchas–

La vida era insípida y despreciable, y Lincoln seguía ardiendo día tras día.

–Me dijeron que tu nombre es Lincoln, ¿es así como te llamas, verdad?–

Allí estaba de nuevo, una de las voces que lo llenaba de melancolía.

–Lincoln, dime si de verdad eras tú, necesito saberlo–

Unos pasos más dados en la dirección incorrecta, un mal giro del destino y lo hallaría al igual que los otros, en el limbo que suponía su misera existencia.

–¿Has escuchado el rumor?–, respondió sonriendo, mientras que su importuna intrusa bajaba los brazos y tanteaba en medio de la oscuridad. Era sencillo mantener a los intrusos en silencio gracias a esa historia. Todos la creían, al menos todos los que la escuchaban de su parte.

–La silueta de un hombre cubierto de negro, con ojos rojos como el carbón encendido, dicen… dicen que murió hace mucho tiempo, en este mismo lugar, y que si lo observas por demasiado tiempo va a atraparte y te arrastrará al infierno–

Una joven mujer de negros cabellos chocó contra su pecho, pero en lugar de correr despavorida como los otros, se disculpó por no haber llegado en cuanto se enteró de su presencia y dejarlo a su suerte por tanto tiempo, e incluso se ofreció a ayudarle si es que acaso tenía negocios sin concluir que lo atasen a la tierra. Al final, Lincoln no pudo odiarla como al resto, no quiso lastimarla como a los otros intrusos por lo que le dijo que la casa era su hogar, y que no tenía otro lugar al que regresar.

Encontró su presencia sumamente agradable en comparación a los bastardos que trataban de ocupar su casa pensando que en realidad, nadie vivía allí.

–Deberías irte, ya no queda nadie aquí. Todos se han marchado–

Lucy… porque esa debía de ser Lucy, ¿verdad?, aunque… Lucy no tenía entre sus cabellos hebras rojas, y definitivamente no se vería como alguien que apenas había pasado por la adolescencia.

–De verdad te pareces a mi tío–

¿Qué era lo que veían cuando lo veían?, ¿qué era lo que la gente encontraba al entrar en esa decrepita cripta a la que llamaba hogar?

–Papá siempre me dijo que eras una historia para asustar a los niños, pero mamá sabía que eras real–

¿Cuántos años habían pasado?, debía… debía de haber pasado mucho tiempo para que Lucy conociese a alguien y tuviese una familia.

– _Es tu oportunidad para exponerlo, ¡dile!, ¡dile que eres el verdadero Lincoln!–_

Quería hacerlo, de verdad que quería hacerlo, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que ya no le veía sentido.

–¿Podrías pretender que somos familia, por favor?–

La pequeña de Lucy, su sangre, ¿a cuántos otros niños no llegó a conocer?

–Solo… tan solo llamame tío Lincoln, por favor, solo por esta vez–

Apenas logró apartar el flequillo de sus ojos antes de que alguien la llamase desde afuera. En cuanto la chica se dio media vuelta, perdió a Lincoln de vista.

–Entonces mamá tenía razón–, susurró para si misma.

–La casa sí esta encantada–

Corrió de regreso a casa a contarle a sus primos, que se acobardaron a último minuto y la dejaron explorar por su cuenta la vieja casa de los abuelos Loud, la misma que pasó años abandonada.

Estaba ansiosa por regresar y saber más sobre el fantasma, pero para su mala fortuna la historia que le contó a sus padres solo logró que le prohibieran regresar a ese lugar. Pasarían unos cuantos años más para que pudiese volver, esta vez, acompañando a su tía Lily que se mudaría a vivir allí después de su divorcio.

Tal y como esperaba, él seguía allí.

 **:::**

 **/;/  
:::**

Lincoln Loud despertó en un solitario corredor, y supo de inmediato que se hallaba de regreso en aquel otro lugar.

–Pero todo cambió, ¿no es cierto?–

Abajo, nuevos muebles pasaban a ocupar el lugar de las viejas posesiones de Lincoln, mientras que la casa se llenaba de luz.

 **:::**

 _ **/;(  
**_ **:::**

¿Han visto la habitación del hijo?


	5. Chapter 5

**Una vieja maldición.**

Sin fines de lucro.

 **:::**

 **:::**

Regresó a casa derrotada y sola, cargando tras de ella la decepción de una familia que ahora la veía como a una extraña.

–Aquí estoy de nuevo–, dijo, –Mamá, papá, volví a casa–

 **:::**

 **:::**

–La casa esta maldita–, le dijo a sus hijas sin siquiera pestañear.

–La casa esta maldita, si no me creen pueden entrar y verlo por ustedes mismas–

Una broma de mal gusto, eso debía ser, de seguro su madre lo hacía para reír a costa de ellas porque no superaba del todo lo del divorcio mientras que el resto de la familia seguía adelante con sus vidas. A pesar de estar convencidas de que todo el asunto de la posesión no era otra cosa que una mentira, ninguna de las dos podía desconocer la presencia inquietante que emanaba de la casa, con el ensordecedor silencio poco característico de ese barrio de suburvia que las obligaba a mantener la mirada gacha y los músculos tensos, listos para echarse a correr en cuanto aquello que allí residía surgiese a por ellas.

Quizás visitar Royal Woods no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

–Mamá–, cuestionó la mayor, –Es una broma, ¿verdad?, digo, las casas embrujadas no existen–

–Mmm…–, musitó Lily caminando al interior de la propiedad, –Pues si quieren creer eso esta bien por mi–

Un quejido solitario, pasos que provenían de la nada, lamentos ahogados en medio de la noche que llegaban y se iban de forma misteriosa, sin explicación alguna.

La vieja casa Loud, la siniestra casa Loud, hogar de una familia tan ruidosa y vivaz que su ausencia ahora se sentía en toda plenitud, tal como si el vacío dejado por ellos succionase también la vida de las casas cercanas, produciendo a su alrededor un espacio muerto, el mismo espacio en el que las hijas de Lily Loud se hallaban estáticas observando a su madre desaparecer a plena luz del día.

El hogar de Lily Loud, en el que residía un sueño lucido largamente olvidado por todos, salvo su única moradora, aquella que había visto lo que se hallaba realmente escondido en la oscuridad.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 _No se atrevió a entrar hasta que estuvo seguro de que Lily no intervendría, no por miedo a que su hermana se interpusiera entre él y el extraño, sino porque la seguía viendo demasiado frágil como para despertar los recuerdos de ese extraño día en que descubrió que existía algo anormal habitando en la vieja casa de los Loud._

 _El crujir de los tablones, acompañados por una brisa proveniente desde el segundo piso._

 _El ambiente mustio producto del encierro y la soledad._

 _La voz de su hermana que seguía afuera charlando por teléfono, ignorante frente a lo que sucedería dentro de poco._

 _Apenas llegó al segundo piso se vio frente a frente con la pesadilla que por años lo atormentó._

– _Finalmente–, pensó, –Voy a… voy a pagar por lo que hice–_

 _¿Qué lo impulsaba a arriesgar la vida cuando todo lo que quería ya lo tenía?, ¿qué podría sacar realmente salvo acabar en un ataúd?, no existía motivo alguno para volver, no cuando "eso" seguía con vida._

 _Debía de sentirse increíblemente culpable como para poner un pie dentro de esa casa, y enfrentarse a la criatura que le enseñaría al mundo entero que Lincoln Loud era un mentiroso y un homicida._

– _Pude haberte matado–_

 _Una mano gruesa y llena de cayos, fría al tacto, inmisericorde en su agarre se sujetó al cuello de Lincoln para estrellarlo contra el barandal. La madera, frágil y quebradiza por los años protestó en un sordo quejido que se registró en toda la segunda planta._

– _Todavía puedo hacerlo–_

 _Iba a arrojarlo de cabeza por las escaleras para que se rompiese el cuello, o quizás le haría algo peor, porque definitivamente podía hacerlo._

 _Lincoln se preparó para ello, para el momento en que su vida acabase y sin embargo, no fue a encontrarse de cabeza contra el suelo, ni acabó con un cuchillo entre las costillas._

 _¿Por qué seguía vivo?_

 _Un empujón que estuvo cerca de romper la madera, el cual se detuvo justo a tiempo, a la vez que el otro Lincoln aparecía en medio de la nada._

– _Puedo salir de aquí cuando quiera, las veces que quiera y encontrarte. No existe lugar de la tierra en el que puedas esconderte de mi–_

 _La mano desapareció en la oscuridad, regresando a su dueño que se hallaba cubierto de tinieblas, completamente fundido en la negrura que dominaba esa zona de la casa. Solo sus ojos, de un tono rojo en donde el blanco debería de haber estado resaltaban de entre toda la composición._

 _El monstruo en el que el otro Lincoln se convirtió dio un paso atrás._

– _Vete–_

– _¿Vas a dejar que me vaya?–, preguntó Lincoln, sin entender las acciones de su contraparte, que con marcado disgusto procedió a escupirle en el rostro._

– _Tu miserable existencia me tiene sin cuidado, es por ellas que estoy dispuesto a mantener esta farsa–, farfulló la bestia con sus resplandecientes ojos ensangrentados, –Es por ellas que te permitiré vivir–_

 _Como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos, como si acaso fuesen en realidad la misma persona en lugar de absolutos opuestos, la criatura se manifestó de forma sólida frente al aterrado Lincoln Loud, que poco a poco comenzaba a descender por las escaleras._

– _He visto las sombras del mundo al que pertenecía y las sombras de tu mundo colisionar una y otra vez. En mi retina, he grabado los rostros de todas las personas a las que me arrebataste y las he comparado con sus pares del lugar del que provienes–_

 _No quería imaginar lo que esa versión de si mismo había experimentado, lo que él pudo haber experimentado de no haber tomado la decisión de cambiar su destino._

 _Una cosa era segura, el que jamas volvería a poner un pie dentro de esa casa, al menos no a solas._

– _Vete–, ordenó el otro, –Pero recuerda que sigo vivo, y que puedo elegir el lugar y la hora de tu muerte si así me place–_

 _No perdió tiempo y con la espalda pegada a la pared descendió los peldaños y luego corrió hacia afuera._

– _¡Nunca lo olvides Loud!, ¡NUNCA LO OLVIDES!–_

 _Casi podía sentir las flamas del infierno lamiendo su espalda, susurrando sobre traición y desamor como en cada mañana en la que despertaba junto a Ronnie y se tenía que recordar a si mismo que valía la pena seguir con esa mentira con tal de protegerla y hacerla feliz. Con tantos años juntos dudaba de que la mayoría de los problemas pudiese afectar su relación, ero algo de la magnitud de la existencia del otro Lincoln bien podría destruirlo todo._

 _Era… era egoísta, ¿pero qué más daba?, todo el mundo tenía derecho a tener un modicum de ambición._

 _Todo el mundo tenía derecho a errar, incluso él._

 _Ambición… ¿acaso de eso se trataba?, recién se daba cuenta de que el otro no se había quedado con las manos vacías._

 _Su hermana viviría allí, y allí, nada ni nadie podría protegerla._

 _Sin que siquiera se diese cuenta perdió a Lily, y de forma cobarde se resigno a ello._

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

–¿A dónde vas?–

–A explorar–

No entendía muy bien el motivo de que esa chiquilla quisiese ayudar con la mudanza, siendo que de entre toda la familia no eran verdaderamente cercanas, aún así, Lily tuvo que admitir que era bueno tener un par de manos extra, aunque esa ayuda parecía tener más interés en encontrar algo paranormal en la casa de sus abuelos que en mover cajas y redecorar.

–Puedes hacer eso en cuanto terminemos con la sala–, dijo Lily limpiándose el sudor de la frente, –Aunque… no sé que tan buena idea sea dejarte por tu cuenta–

–¿Y por qué no?–, preguntó su sobrina cruzándose de brazos.

–Por la leyenda familiar del fantasma Loud–, murmuró Lily con tono macabro.

–¿En serio?–, contestó la joven con incredulidad, dejando fuera el detalle de que no era la primera vez que entraba sola a ese lugar.

– Pues no me creas, ya veremos qué harás cuando se te aparezca –

–Ojala lo haga pronto–, murmuró la muchacha, –La última vez apenas pudimos charlar–

Lily pasó por alto ese comentario y se dedicó a desempacar el resto de sus cosas, tarareando una familiar melodía mientras que desde el segundo piso, una serie de voces etéreas se mezclaban con su canción. Poco a poco, las voces cobraron sentido y se convirtieron en palabras.

La menor de las Loud no dejó de tararear mientras se acercaba a la escalera que daba al segundo piso, desde donde pudo ver…

–Ojos rojos encendidos como el carbón, enmarcados en un rostro y un cuerpo completamente negros, indistinguible de la oscuridad salvo por el patrón errático de sus pasos–

Su sobrina asentía de forma animada, con los brazos cruzados y completamente concentrada en las sombras que se extendían a lo largo de todo el segundo piso, desde las cuales provenía una voz.

–Ojos rojos por los vasos sanguíneos que reventaron al cortar la soga su respiración, carne y piel chamuscadas y la mirada perdida en la nada–

Y de la nada, esos mismos ojos surgieron para encontrarse con una curiosa Lily, que sonrió al verle.

–¿Estás bien cariño?–

–Nos estamos divirtiendo–, le contestó la joven que al fin había conseguido lo que quería, –¿No te molesta tía Lily?–, preguntó nerviosa, –Puedo… ¿puedo pasar más tiempo aquí?–

– _No_ –, debería haberle dicho, – _Sea lo que sea que eso es, es peligroso, y te hará daño–_

Escapar de esa casa, alejarse y jamas volver era lo que su yo de hacía ya varios años atrás hubiese hecho, pero la Lily actual no tenía un lugar al que escapar ni nadie que realmente fuese a recibirla.

Y sabía, sabía muy bien que la persona que se hallaba con su sobrina era de fiar, que jamas le pondría un dedo encima a la hija de Lucy, que haría de todo por complacer a la chica incluso si para eso debía fingir ser algo más.

–Sí–, susurró Lily, –Puedes pasar todo el tiempo que quieras aquí, nosotros dos… siempre estaremos aquí para ti–

Mucho más tarde ese día, cuando la pequeña de Lucy regresó a casa, Lily se quedó en el pórtico, con los brazos del hombre que decía ser su verdadero hermano rodeándola.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Tenía cuarenta años al volver a casa, y a pesar de todo el bagaje emocional de una vida a cuestas llena de momentos no muy agradables, recordaba con increíble detalle la última ocasión en la que se atrevió a poner un pie en esa casa. De no haber sido porque no tenía opción, Lily Loud habría enterrado de forma definitiva a ese espectro que rondaba los pasillos de la dilapidada propiedad.

Un recuerdo largamente olvidado afloró en su memoria, apenas giró el picaporte y encontró ante sus ojos a un memento de esos días.

– _¿Qué es esto?–_

– _¿Qué cosa Lily?–_

 _El objeto en cuestión, del tamaño de una tarjeta y el doble de su grosor representaba un paisaje veraniego en el medio del bosque, con frondosos árboles rodeando una cabaña de madera, diversos animales y un vibrante lago azul y plateado que se iluminaba con los rayos del sol. En el fondo, montañas grises que se confundían con el tono celeste de los cielos. Lily, que había hallado ese peculiar objeto se lo enseñó a su hermano y entre los dos contemplaron el como las muchas partes de la tarjeta se complementaban hasta formar una imagen tridimensional._

 _El ingenio en su construcción residía en la superposición de los distintos elementos, de modo tal que cada capa atribuía profundidad a la tarjeta al observarla desde el ángulo correcto._

– _Es muy linda–, comentó Lily, –¿Puedo quedármela?–_

 _Lincoln lo pensó un instante, –No veo por qué no, pero pregúntale a papá de todos modos–_

 _Lily asintió y guardó la tarjeta. La tarea de ayudar con la limpieza de primavera era menos aburrida teniendo a alguien con quien charlar. Cada miembro de la familia se encargaba de ayudar en las tareas domesticas incluso si algunos de ellos ya no vivían allí, como por ejemplo Luna que junto con Lynn estaban ayudando a su padre a ordenar la cochera o Luan que asistía a Lana en el sótano. Eso dejaba a Lily y a Lincoln a cargo del ático que en otras circunstancias hubiese correspondido a Lucy, pero siendo que la hermana gótica se hallaba indispuesta en cama entre los dos se decidieron a reemplazarla. No era una labor para nada sencilla tomando en cuenta todos los recuerdos que la familia llevaba acumulando por años. Tenían de todo allí, desde los álbumes de fotografías de la familia hasta las viejas camas de las hermanas que ahora vivían de forma independiente._

– _Encontré otra–, anunció Lincoln sosteniendo su hallazgo._

 _En esta ocasión, se trataba de una tarjeta con un paisaje otoñal, con los árboles desnudos bañando de pardo y marrón el suelo de un paraje lejano en el que se asentaba una solitaria cabaña. Pero hasta allí llegaba la belleza pues el resto de la imagen se hallaba corrompida por la humedad, convirtiendo a los colores y las imágenes en un montón de manchas traslucidas que se desvanecían una sobre la otra._

– _Se arruinó–, murmuró Lily observando el techo, –Creí que ya habíamos reparado todas las goteras–_

– _Al parecer irá a la basura–, se lamentó Lincoln abriendo la bolsa negra, –Pero al menos tenemos una buena–_

 _Lily asintió sosteniendo la tarjeta del verano mientras que la otra iba a dar con los desperdicios, pensó entonces en recuperarla, pues a pesar del daño seguía siendo una tarjeta muy interesante, ¿pero qué caso tendría?, a la larga seguía siendo una imagen dañada y no había motivo para conservarla._

 _La vio desaparecer entre una infinidad de objetos rotos y arruinados, ocultando su resplandor entre el opaco profundo de las cosas que nadie quería._

–Pensé que habías desaparecido–, murmuró con tristeza sosteniendo aquella vieja imagen, la cual se hallaba adherida al recibidor con cinta.

La vieja casa, a pesar del daño externo, se veía muy bien conservada, apenas teniendo polvo en su interior. Lily guardó la tarjeta en uno de sus bolsillos y se dispuso a abrir las ventanas para que aire externo purificase el ambiente mustio que dominaba la planta inferior. Debía preparar todo para recibir a sus hijas pues Laura y Leticia no tardarían en volver a vivir con ellas ahora que su ex marido se había decidido a aceptar ese empleo fuera del Estado.

Por un instante se sintió acongojada. Con su reciente divorcio, la perdida de sus padres y el tener que comenzar desde cero con sus hijas, no sabía si realmente sería capaz de afrontar todo por su cuenta, y a pesar de que contaba con el apoyo de sus hermanas y en especial el de Lincoln, Lily comprendía que no podía depender de ellos, al menos no en esta ocasión.

Tanto tiempo creyendo haber elegido el camino correcto, y ahora, esa sortija que alguna vez decoró su dedo solo le servía para simbolizar el endeble afecto con el que se tuvo que conformar. Se sintió increíblemente sola, allí en la casa en la que creció, en medio de todos los recuerdos de la familia Loud.

Se limpió un par de lagrimas, preguntándose si al igual que los viejos muebles y el televisor él seguía allí, o si de verdad se había desvanecido.

–Lamento lo que pasó la última vez–, dijo sin pensar, –Tenía miedo de ti, de lo que ibas a hacer, de lo que pasaría si es que acaso eras real–

Años atrás, en una secuencia de sueños rotos, Lily contempló a un triste hombre que vagaba en medio de la oscuridad y que un día se desvaneció, dejándola con tantas preguntas a su paso que creyó jamas las resolvería…

Creyó escuchar pasos en el segundo piso, pero con todas las puertas cerradas desde antes de su llegada y las ventanas tapiadas dudó de que se tratase de un intruso, aún así salió de la casa y marcó a la policía, pero al llegar al último uno se detuvo. Fue entonces que enfocó la vista en una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

–Hola Lincoln–

Al poco tiempo, su Lincoln apareció junto con sus hijos para ayudar, encontrando a Lily todavía afuera, contemplando en silencio una vieja ventana rota.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 _Existía la oscuridad y el silencio, como una constante presencia que abarcaba por completo el mausoleo de madera al que llamaba hogar. Lincoln, en su desapasionada terquedad se mantenía en movimiento, mientras que un gato negro se sobaba contra sus talones._

– _Nadie ha venido en años–_

 _Tragó saliva antes de bajar al primer piso, desde donde se escuchaban los sollozos ahogados de su hermana menor._

– _¿Lily?–_

 _No estaba seguro de que fuese a escuchar, a decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuese posible que aquella allí abajo realmente fuese Lily, y que pudiese verla y hablar con ella. Sin embargo siguió bajando las escaleras hasta que sus pies se encontraron con el piso reparado. fue allí que el llanto se detuvo, y que los ojos enrojecidos de Lily se enfocaron en su persona._

 _Había escuchado que las chicas no querían volver, que preferían quedarse con el padre a regresar a la aburrida Royal Woods._

 _La noticia destrozó a Lily, que a pesar de hacerse la fuerte estaba completamente acabada._

– _No, ¡no!, ¿cómo pudieron elegirlo a él?, ¿por qué lo prefieren?–_

 _La desesperanza invadió su corazón. Existían… existían tantas cosas que ignoraba sobre ellas, tanto que era desconocido y que no había más que aumentar la brecha entre los recuerdos y la realidad._

 _Podía lidiar con una bebé molesta, pero a la Lily adulta, a esa Lily no la podía ayudar._

– _Voy a quedarme sola–_

– _No estas sola–_

 _Existía algo siniestro en esa casa, algo que se tragaba a las personas, que las consumía de a poco y las hacía olvidar que había un mundo entero allí afuera, o quizás… quizás era la reducción de ese mundo a una serie de imposibilidades lo que realmente los encadenaba a la vieja casa Loud._

– _Eres tú–_

 _En su infinita angustia vio a la última de las flores deshacerse en llanto, y fue a su encuentro._

– _Sigo aquí Lily–_

 _Una mentira reconfortante, para cubrirse con ella en medio de la soledad latente que impregnaba las paredes._

– _¿Podrías abrazarme Lincoln?–_

 _Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de esa delgada mujer cuyo aroma seguía reconociendo, y en su sollozo de madre traicionada la escuchó decir, –¿Me estoy volviendo loca?–._

 _Existía cierta oscuridad en esa casa, ahora que todos se habían marchado._

– _No lo creo, al menos no más que yo–_

 _Pero incluso en medio de las sombras, ¿no sería reconfortante el tener a alguien a quien abrazar?_

– _Siempre tratando de solucionar los problemas de los demás, ¿he Lincoln?–, respondió Lily con una tersa sonrisa, –Ese imbécil de mi ex tenía razón, de verdad me volví loca–_

 _Se encogió de hombros, ¿qué más podía decir salvo por darle la razón a ese desconocido?_

 _Si Lily estaba allí significaba una de dos cosas, y era preferible que estuviese loca a que… bueno, no era necesario pensar en eso._

– _Siempre que me necesites estaré aquí para ti–_

 _Escuchó de su pesar y de su arrepentimiento, –Mantuve mis votos hasta el final, jamas le fui infiel, nunca lo trate mal–, prometió, –¿Y ya ves cómo me lo pagó?, me robó a mis hijas, ¡a mis niñas!–_

 _No respondió, porque no podía ofrecer respuestas. Aquel mundo del que provenía ella le era completamente ajeno. Un universo paralelo en el que su hermana menor vivía por al menos cuatro décadas, en el que se casaba y tenía hijas en lugar de permanecer en su pequeño ataúd allí bajo las flores._

– _Se quedó con todo y me dejó aquí, sola–_

 _Su hermana se quedaría dormida dentro de poco, sin imaginar que las pesadillas como las que estaban viviendo recién comenzaban al abrir los ojos, pues esa oscuridad que los envolvía no era realmente aterradora, esa oscuridad que era el hogar de Lincoln no se comparaba de modo alguno al mundo del que provenía, el mundo aquel en el que la familia Loud se vio reducida en su totalidad a un desequilibrado que durante años permaneció viviendo en una casa supuestamente encantada, pasando día a día en triste procesión mientras que aquello que pudo ser y jamas sería se presentaba de vez en cuando frente a sus ojos, torturando su viejo corazón._

 _La pesadilla por tanto, era la luz misma que se escapaba de entre los dedos, y los espejismos producidos por ella._

– _Al final me quedé sola–, sollozó Lily en medio de sus sueños, –¿Tú no me dejarás verdad?, tú siempre me protegerás Lincoln–_

 _El anciano Loud acurrucó a su hermana a su lado, y se quedó con ella en la vieja casa en la que ambos estaban encerrados._

 _El día en que sus sobrinas visitaron el lugar, se quedó adentro, escuchando a Lily discutir con ellas antes de revelar que la casa estaba maldita, y cuando ello no fue suficiente, la esperó junto a la puerta, y apenas la tuvo entre sus brazos se esfumó con ella._

 **:::**

 **:::**


End file.
